Generally, in a terminal device such as a mobile phone, on a display section (display screen) that displays various pieces of data and information, when a contact operation to contact to the display section is performed or a noncontact operation to come close to the display section is performed, the contact operation or the noncontact operation is detected. That is, when a transparent contact sensor that detects contact of an object is arranged on the surface of the display section, contact of operating instrument or a finger to the display section is detected as a contact operation by the contact sensor. In addition, when a noncontact sensor that detects movement of an object that is present at a short distance through capacitance and the like is arranged, movement of operating instrument or a finger on the display section (operating instrument or a finger may not be in contact with the display screen) is detected as a noncontact operation by the noncontact sensor.
As the terminal device such as the mobile phone configured to detect an operation that is performed on the display section and execute various pieces of processing in response to the operation as described above, there is a terminal device that displays a screen (lock screen) that is used to suppress acceptance of an erroneous operation (inadvertent operation or the like) on the display section in order to prevent such an operation. There are various operations to shift such a lock screen to another screen (that is, an unlock operation), and as one of the various operations, there is an operation to move an unlock icon displayed on the lock screen to a certain position.
For example, conventionally, as an example of a means for detecting an operation to the display section, a technology has been disclosed in which unlock is performed by an operation to move an unlock icon displayed on a lock screen to a certain position in an electronic device using a touch screen (see Patent Document 1).